


Wither and Decay, End This Destiny

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Junko is Gothel, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rantaro is Flynn, Rapunzel AU, Rapunzel but with a twist, Shuichi is Rapunzel, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: 17 years ago, Junko Enoshima kidnapped the prince and raised him as her own. She locked him away his whole life, warning him of the dangers of the outside world. Shuichi was too obedient to ever question his mother. Not even why he couldn't leave the tower. Maybe this year he'll finally get his wish of wanting to see the floating lights.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Enoshima Junko & Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Wither and Decay, End This Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, this chapter (that takes place after the little introduction) is a little bit of a filler for events that will happen later in the actual story.

In a land far away, resided the Kingdom of Hope. The Kingdom was run by King Makoto and his spouses, King Byakuya and Queen Kyoko. The three were loved by all of their subjects. Soon, the Queen became pregnant, and near the end of her pregnancy, she became ill. This worried the people until one day, someone claiming to be able to see the future told the Kings to find a magical moondrop flower that is said to have healing capabilities. Groups were immediately sent out to find the flower. 

At the same time, the troops were sent out, two ladies gathered around a flower, which was the one the troops were looking for. In a rush, they had concealed the flower with a basket woven from vines and leaves, hoping the magical plant would stay hidden. But, in the rush to leave, the basket had been knocked over. The troops had seen it's dark glow though and quickly dug the plant up and brought it back for the queen.

Soon after this, the Queen had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He had golden eyes and dark hair that had a bluish tint to it. That night, the new family had all gone to bed, happier than ever before. But, that all changed when someone broke into the palace. The woman had attempted to sing and cut off a strand of his dark hair, but when that happened, it turned black and the magic faded. Making a quick decision, she grabbed the child and escaped the castle.

She had taken him to a tower hidden in the woods, where she had raised him as her own. The Kings and Queen were devastated to find out their son had been kidnapped. Years had passed, and every year on his birthday, they released lanterns until the day their son would finally return home. 

* * *

Shuichi sat quietly as he read his newest book. Mother Junko would be back any minute now so he had to wait by the only window in the tower. She didn't like to be kept waiting. As he flipped the page, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a hooded figure make their way towards the tower. He placed the book to the side as they got closer and closer. he recognized the dark red of the cloak. He stood up as they finally reached the bottom of the tower. "Oh, Shuberry~! Let down your hair!" He smiled softly and hooked his hair to the later holder to use as a rope and pulley system. Once he finishes pulling them up and into the tower, they pull off their hood, allowing themselves to be revealed.

Enoshima Junko was a very beautiful woman. She had the bluest eyes that could see through anyone's facade. Her hair was a strawberry blonde that she styled differently every day. Her looks were very pleasing as well. She was absolutely enchanting to anyone who laid their eyes on her. She normally was as youthful as she was when she was a teenager, but currently, she looked older. She had wrinkles and her hair was greying. That would change soon though.

"Shu Shu! Look at you! Doing that for your dear mother every single day. How do you do it? You're practically a twig." He gave a nervous look at her words. She noticed and pouted a bit before pulling him into a hug. "I'm kidding darling. You look fine, mother is only joking." She pulled back and kissed his forehead before bringing a hand to run through his long, dark hair. "Shu...sing for me will you?" He nodded and made his way towards a shelf, grabbing a hairbrush. Well he did this, Junko had went to a chair by the fireplace and sat down. The young boy had returned to his mother quickly, sitting on the footrest in front of her chair before handing her the brush.

She took it and gave him a smile before slowly brushing through his hair. "Alright dear, whenever you're ready." He nodded and opened his mouth to begin singing.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." A wave of magic flowed through his hair as he spoke, making it glow. The magic went into Junko through the contact. Her appearance became more young and youthful. She smiled down at her son as she continued to brush his hair. His magical healing abilities helped keep her young and beautiful. She couldn't lose him, lest she loses her youthful appearance. 

Things seemed calm as she continued to brush his hair. Then suddenly his hair started to glow again. She wasn't expecting it, but she let him continue quietly singing the song. But that was a mistake on her part. Her hands slowly became wrinkled as she seemed to age quickly. She dropped the brush before examining her changing her appearance. When she realized she had gotten older, she looked up towards her son who had stopped singing and seemed shocked to see his mother older again. "Shuichi, what did you just do?!"

He seemed scared for a second, that she was angry with what he had just done. "I...I reversed the words...I made them the opposite of what they're supposed to be...I didn't know that any harm would come from it...I'm sorry Mother..." She looked shocked at his words. Of course she knew he was smart, she had raised him. She had taught him everything he knew. 

"Repeat them to me. Now. I want to know exactly what those words you said were." He nodded before singing.

"Wither and decay. End this destiny. Break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free. Take what has been hurt. Grant them no mercy. Bend and break the reigns, and set the spirit free. The spirit free." She smirked as his words ended. Her brain was running wild as she realized that his new ability would be able to cause so much despair in the world. She grasped his shoulders.

"You are your mother's son. So smart. I couldn't expect anything else from you." She kissed his forehead. "Dear...for now, don't sing that song. But do keep it in your thoughts. It's a dangerous ability, but who knows...you may require it someday. As for now...you must go through the _original_ song. That way we can reverse this. Alright, dear?" He nodded and she smiled. "Very good. I love you Shuichi."

"I...love you too mother." He gave her a small smile before turning around to begin the process over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I on Discord talked about this at like midnight so :P


End file.
